Aku tidak ingin terbangun dari mimpi itu
by Azusanyan-chan
Summary: Malam itu. Malam dimana aku dapat bertemu denganmu lagi.
Title : Aku tidak ingin terbangun dari mimpi itu

Pairing : Karuri

Genre : Romance, Hurts

Rated : T

[Yo kembali lagi bersama Azunyan '_')/

silahlan membaca~ harap berikan saran dan komentar ne, arigatou^^]

Malam ini.

Malam yang terasa sangat dingin.

Rio berjalan seorang diri menyusuri tepi jalan dan sembari mengeluarkan hembusan nafas yang nampak berwarna putih. Rio mengenakan syal rajutan berwarna merah yang menutupi leher dan rambutnya kini. Memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku mantelnya.

Angin berhembus menabrak tubuhnya yang kini semakin membuat si pemilik tubuh itu merasa kedinginan. Kedinginan. Seorang diri. Di jalanan. Miris.

Itu yang dirasakan Rio saat ini. Pikirannya masih memutar memori saat ia sedang bersama seseorang yang spesial baginya. Seseorang yang selalu dapat membuatnya merasa nyaman. Akabane Karma. Ya, seorang yang dulu pernah menjadi kekasih dari Nakamura Rio.

Hubungan mereka sebenarnya baik-baik saja, tetapi mereka harus menempuh kehidupan masing-masing. Rio melanjutkan pendidikan di London. Rio tidak dapat tetap tinggal di Jepang hanya untuk seorang bernama Akabane Karma itu. Dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Karma juga tidak dapat pergi ke London demi perempuan itu. Terpaksa mereka harus berpisah beribu-ribu mil jauhnya.

Genap lima tahun mereka berpisah. Berpisah tetapi bukan dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Mereka hanya mau fokus terlebih dahulu terdahap masa depan mereka. Karir mereka di masa mendatang.

Sebenarnya, tidak ada satu pun salah satu dari mereka yang mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal'. Mereka percaya bahwa suatu saat mereka akan bertemu lagi jika memang mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

Pedoman itu, yang selama ini selalu menyemangati hari-hari mereka disana.

Mereka bekerja keras dengan sungguh-sungguh. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mendapatkan hasil yang terbaik.

"Nakamura."

Seseorang memanggil marga milik perempuan berambut pirang itu yang tentu saja membuat sang pemilik dari marga tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya.

Maniknya membelalak tatkala melihat seseorang yang ada dihadapannya kini.

Manik aquamarine itu bertemu dengan manik tembaga yang tidak asing olehnya.

Akabane Karma.

Seseorang yang bernotabene –Kekasih Rio itu kini sedang berada dihadapannya.

Tepat dihadapannya.

'Tidak mungkin."

Batin Rio. Ia sangat tidak percaya akan hal ini. Orang yang selama ini dirindukannya dan selalu mengisi hari-harinya walaupun hanya dalam pikiran Rio –tengah berdiri dihadapannya dan menatapnya dengan penuh kehangatan dan pesona dari seorang Akabane Karma. Tidak lupa dengan senyuman di wajah pemuda berambut merah itu.

Cukup lama mereka berdiri dan saling menatap seperti itu. Bagaimana tidak? Rio kini berada di London. Di sebuah kota dimana kota itu sangat jauh dari negeri sakura tempat kelahirannya dan tempat dimana ia untuk pertama kalinya merasakan jatuh cinta.

'Hei! Apa maksudnya? Dia-Dia datang ke London?!'

Rio yang tersadar akan hal itu segera membuyarkan lamunannya, dan-

Sebuah dekapan dari belakang yang diberikan untuk Rio. Hanya untuk Rio. Karma kini tengah mendekap seseorang yang bernotabene –kekasihnya itu.

Dekapan yang diberikan oleh seorang Akabane Karma mampu untuk menghangatkan tubuh sekaligus menghangatkan jiwa dari seorang Nakamura Rio.

Dekapan yang selama ini tidak bisa ia rasakan selama lima tahun itu. Malam ini, ia bisa merasakannya.

Seolah tidak ingin melepaskan satu sama lain. Tidak peduli akan orang-orang yang kini sedang menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Keduanya hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Melepas rindu yang mereka tertahan begitu lamanya. Seakan kerja keras mereka terbayarkan pada malam ini.

Karma melepaskan dekapannya dan membalikkan tubuh Rio agar menghadap kearahnya.

Karma mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Rio. Rio masih terpaku menatap Karma. Wajah mereka kini hanya berjarak sekitar satu jari telunjuk saja . Perlahan Rio memejamkan matanya, tetapi belum sepenuhnya Rio mmejamkan mata-

Nampak sebuah seringaian muncul di wajah Karma.

"Kenapa kau memejamkan matamu? Apa kau kira aku akan menciummu?" Ucap Karma dengan seringaian yang semakin terpampang jelas di wajahnya yang yang bisa dibilang –tampan.

Mendengar hal itu sontak membuat wajah Rio memerah. Ia malu. Ia benar benar malu akan hal ini. Tidak butuh waktu lama kemudian.

.

.

.

.

Karma segera mendapat hadiah dari perbuatannya itu. Rio menendang kaki kiri Karma dengan keras. Sangat keras. Karma hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit dari tendangan itu.

Karma dan Rio kini saling menatap satu sama lain. Kembali hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Sebuah senyuman menghias di wajah keduanya.

Kring kring…

Sebuah dering dari ponsel Rio berbunyi. Tepatnya, sebuah dering alarm.

Rio segera terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia meraih ponselnya yang berada di meja kecil disamping tempat tidur miliknya.

Rio menatap ke layar ponselnya. Kemudian mengulas senyum di wajahnya.

Senyuman terlihat yang manis, tetapi juga –menyakitkan.

"Ah benar. Hari ini adalah peringatan ke-lima tahun setelah kau meninggal. Arigatou ne, Karma. Karena semalam, kau menemuiku didalam mimpiku."

-TAMAT-


End file.
